fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Halls of Ufir
The Halls of Ufir Origin The Halls of Ufir were constructed by a construction team lead by Fírian between 880 and 883. They were build beneath the Firgian city Ufir, which had been constructed by Fírian in 844. Fírian learned how to construct the Halls when he lived with the dwarves. Dwarves helped Fírian built the Halls, their construction leader was Al-Albarak, who als built the Great Library in Orodruin. Important Chambers Treasure Room This room is connected to the Entrance Room and contains many pieces of jewelry given to the Anglarians by the Dwarves. Fírian's Office Once Fírian's office during the construction of the Halls. Later this room was used as the office for the Captain of Ufir's Garrison. Al-Albaraks's Office Located close to Fírian's office and the Entracne Room this was once the office of the Dwarf that was the construction leader of the Halls. This room was long unused but Efir II found a use for it as the office of the Master Librarian. Efir's Archive This used to be the library but when Efir constructed a new library he turned the old one into an archive with many original books. He also left many biographies in here including his own autobiography and Firon's biography of Fírian. Access to this archive could only be granted by the Master Librarian or the King himself. New Library This library was constructed by Efir II to replace the old one. This library contains a copy of almost every book written in Anglaria, Wildland, Haforia and Marduin. Halls Hall of Kings This room is a gallery located near the southern entrance of the Halls. This hall leads you from the Entrance Room to the Royal Palace. Whithin this room you can see bustes of all Kings of Anglaria. King Uldor I of Anglaria feared that these halls were not large enough so he expanded them to lead to the Temple to Ifthín. Hall of Presidents This hall leads from the Royal Palace to the Fírian Memorial, The Tomb of Firon and the Harthan & Hargon Memorial. Every President from Fírian onward has a buste in this room. King Efir II of Anglaria felt that the bustes of the Presidents stood too close to each other so he constructed a second Hall which lead from the Hall of Presidents to a New Library in the South. Palace Hall This Hall leads from the Royal Palace to the Northern Entrance and the Temple to Galwalan. Hall of Consuls This Hall leads from the Northern Entrance to the Royal Mausoleum. All the names of the Consul of Anglaria appear on the Wall. Knowledge Hall This Hall leads from the Entrance Room to Efir's Archive. Burial Places Fírian Memorial Within the Halls of Ufir is the tomb of Fírian. It is placed in Fírian's Senate on the place where once the table stood. The wood of the table was used for Fírian's coffin. On top of the tomb stands a statue of Fírian holding his legendary sword Nigarúth. On the tomb is also engraved: "Here lies Fírian, son of Firnar, The Great Architect, of the House of Anglar. After many great deeds here he finally may rest." On his chest lays the sword Nigarúth. Tomb of Firon Also burried here is Firon, King of Anglaria and Great-grandson of Fírian. He was burried here in 955. His tomb is in room Fírian designed with pillars of marble, engraved with gold which he intended to be the burial place of all future Kings of Anglaria. The tomb has a statue of Firon and has engraved : "Here lies Firon, King of Anglaria and Bringer of Freedom." Harthan and Hargon Memorial In the room next to the tombroom of Firon lie Harthan and Hargon. In 1091 a tomb was build for Harthan when he was assassinated. In 1120 when Hargon died his tomb was placed next to that af Harthan and a Memorial was buid with a Statue of the two Presidents. Both are shown in armour. On Harthan's shield was engraved: "Here lies Harthan, Grand Duke of Orondia, Earl of Orfank, President of the Anglarian Senate for Life, General-Strategist of Anglaria and Defender of the Kingdom." And on Hargon's shield was engraved: "Here lies Hargon, Duke of Canter, President of the Anglarian Senate and Marshal of Anglaria." And beneath them was engraved: "Here lie father and heir, claiments to the throne of Anglaria through the line of Queen Farma of Marduin." Royal Mausoleum Here all most kings of Anglaria are burried. Category:Places